realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Nimbus
Nimbus Small Outsider (Air, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 8d8+8 (44 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: Fly 50 ft (perfect) (10 squares) Armor Class: 22 (+1 size, +5 Dex, +6 deflection), touch 22, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+2 Attack: Shock +14 melee touch (3d6 electricity) Full Attack: Shock +14 melee touch (3d6 electricity) Space/Reach: 5 ft /5 ft Special Attacks: Electrocute, lightning bolt, shock Special Qualities: Absorb electricity, alien mind, alternate form, amorphous, brilliance, damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft, immunity to acid, mind-affecting effects, and sneak attacks, static charge, vulnerability to cold, vulnerability to water Saves: Fort +1, Ref +9, Will +4 Abilities: Str 6, Dex 21, Con 12, Int 1, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Listen +11, Spot +11, Survival +5, Tumble +11 Feats: Blind-Fight, Flyby Attack, Weapon Finesse Environment: Elemental Plane of Air or Positive Energy Plane Organization: Solitary or storm (2-20) Challenge Rating: 07 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 9-16 HD (Small); 17-24 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: --- This creature seems to be composed of brilliant electrical energy. It appears to have no fixed form, its shape changing frequently and erratically as it drifts through the air. The nimbus is believed to come from a place where the Elemental Plane of Air touches the Positive Energy plane, giving the spark of life to all manner of electrical beings. Though a nimbus appears to be a sort of elemental, it is not a true elemental. A nimbus occasionally enters the Material plane through gates or rifts that sometimes open at the core of powerful lightning storms in high mountain ranges. A nimbus will spend its time playing among the mountain peaks for sheer enjoyment. On its own plane, the nimbus is known to travel in groups, though they only appear singly on the Material plane. A nimbus does not understand life, as we know it. This creature does not consider animals, plants, and sentient creatures to be alive and makes no attempt to communicate with them in any fashion. It may consider energy phenomena such as fires and lightning bolts to be alive like itself, though. A nimbus is a globe of energy about 1 foot across and weighing about 3 pounds, and its glowing body sheds as much light as a torch. COMBAT A nimbus on the Material plane is never aggressive unless attacked. Its preferred method of attack is to engulf and electrocute opponents. If a target is wearing armor made of ferrous metal (such as iron or steel, but not mithril or adamantine), or is carrying more than 25 pounds worth of ferrous metal objects, a nimbus receives a +2 circumstance bonus to its attack roll when using its shock ability. Electrocute (Ex): Four times per day, a nimbus in its St. Elmo’s fire form can attempt to surround an opponent and electrocute it. As a standard action, a nimbus can move into another creature's space, which provokes an attack of opportunity. It can occupy the same space as a creature of any size, since it fills the entire square with its energy form. When using this attack, a nimbus deals automatic shock damage to any creature whose space it occupies at the end of its move, with no attack roll needed. This attack is not subject to a miss chance for concealment or cover. Any electrocuted creature composed of metal or wearing metal armor cannot move without dragging the nimbus with it, unless the nimbus chooses to move on its own. Lightning Bolt (Su): As a standard action, a nimbus can discharge a 60-foot line of lightning that deals 2d6 points of electricity damage (Reflex DC 15 half). The save DC is Constitution-based. Shock (Ex): A nimbus's touch attack deals 3d6 points of electricity damage. Creatures hitting a nimbus with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take 2d6 points of electricity damage. A creature that hits a nimbus with a metallic weapon takes an additional 1d4 points of electricity damage and must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or be stunned for 1 round. The save DC is Constitution-based. Absorb Electricity (Su): A magical attack that deals electricity damage heals a nimbus for 1 point of damage for every 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise deal. If the amount of healing would cause a nimbus to exceed its full normal hit points, any excess hit points are lost. A nimbus gets no saving throws against electricity effects. Alien Mind (Ex): Any attempt to establish a telepathic link to a nimbus's mind (via detect thoughts, a psionic ability, dominate monster, and so on) automatically fails. Alternate Form (Su): A nimbus can assume one of four forms as a swift action. A nimbus remains in one form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, nor does a nimbus revert to any particular form when killed. A true seeing spell reveals all forms simultaneously. In its ball lightning form, a nimbus looks like a slowly drifting ball of light similar to a will-o-wisp. In this form, a nimbus' shock attack deals an extra 2d6 points of electicity damage. In its sheet lightning form, a nimbus becomes like a veil similar to a small aurora. In this form, a nimbus gains concealment within a natural or magical cloud. In its bolt lightning form, a nimbus acts like bolts of light arcing from one object to another. In this form, a nimbus' fly speed improves to 120 feet (perfect). In its form of St. Elmo's fire, a nimbus resembles a diffuse, flickering glow that surrounds an object. Only in this form can a nimbus use its electrocute ability. Amorphous (Ex): A nimbus is not subject to flanking or critical hits. It is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and polymorphing. Brilliance (Ex): In all its forms, a nimbus gives off a brilliant white or blue-white light equal to a light spell. Static Charge (Ex): When a nimbus is provoked, it generates a static charge powerful enough to give creatures within 30 feet a mild electrical charge, which does no damage. This causes an uncomfortable feeling in creatures within 10 feet of the nimbus, and causes any ferrous metal objects to glow as if by the faerie fire spell. This induced charge does no damage, though it may appear hostile and dangerous. Vulnerability to Water (Ex): A nimbus takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal from any magical effect that involves water, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save is a success or failure. Originally found in Greyhawk Adventures (1988, James M. Ward). Category:Outsiders